Fujiwara Sai's - Igo -
by Miku'Chan364
Summary: When Sai had disappeared from Hikaru's world, Sai had made Hikaru promise to never forget about him. Sai had thought that was the last time he would see or hear from the world of the living -the last time he would see Hikaru-, Sai had regretted not being able to see Hikaru again, not being able to play his beloved Igo, so he made another wish. A/N Yes, I have changed it


Sai no go

When Sai had disappeared from Hikaru's world, Sai had made Hikaru promise to never forget about him. Sai had thought that was the last time he would see or hear from the world of the living -the last time he would see Hikaru-, Sai had regretted not being able to see Hikaru again, not being able to play his beloved _Igo, _so he made another wish, a wish that would change his -and Hikaru's- world forever.

* * *

I . Prologue: My past, My Present

* * *

Light peeped through the gaps as all the objects were moved, and the lid opened up

_Hmm? children? what are they doing here? _

"Hikaru, let's get out of here. I'm getting the creeps" whispered the girl, "Oh, c'mon Akari. Stop complaining and help me look!" the boy, Hikaru was the name, whispered.

_'Getting the creeps?' 'c'mon?' what does these meanings mean? Hikaru? Akari? what weird names those children have. it seems that I have been deep in my thought that when the boy -_Hikaru- _yelled something out loud, and lifted the board_

"Hey, look at that..." said the girl -Akari- "it seems like a Five-In-A-Row Board" she continued, "Don't be dumb" _dumb? what does this mean? _

"This is a Go board" replied the boy, _OH! he knows Igo, haha it seems that Igo is still being played after all the time that has passed... It is to sad that I cannot hold the stones between my fingertips, to not be able to place it down onto the board and make the musical sound that would only occur when you place the stone down onto the Igo board..._

"Darnit! Why won't this stain come out!?" the boy said, _he can see the blood?! could it be?! _

"But Hikaru, its perfectly clean" said the girl, "No, it's not!" _he does see it! but what if it is just what i want to hear, what if it's not true and he cannot see it?_

"look, right here! looks like an old blood stain or something..." exclaimed the boy, the girl doubts that it's there so she kept on asking where the stains are

_'You can see it?'_

"That's what i've been telling you!" the boy yelled out in frustration

_'You, you can hear my voice?' I asked hopefully_

"Huh?"

_'You can truly hear what I am saying!' I cried out happily 'At last... At long last, Kamisama from the bottom of my heart i send you my gratitude for this chance. Once again, I can finally be allowed to return to this world'_

"What? -

* * *

Who are you? No, what are you?

_I am Fujiwara no Sai, and I am -no, that's wrong,- I was the Go Instructor of the Emperor during the Heian period._

Heian Period? Go instructor?

_It was such a wonderful time for me, I was able to do what I loved to do, from day to night. I held the position in the capital as the Emperor instructor, of course I was not alone. There was one other Go instructor for the Emperor, one day this other Go instructor went up to the emperor with a suggestion, that stated that the Emperor only needed one instructor and that we should have a game of Go to prove which one was better suited to be the Instructor._

Who won the game?

_You see, the game was even and that was to be expected since we were both the emperor's instructor, everyone had their attention towards the board, and it was only a coincident that I saw it..._

What did you see?

_I saw a single white stone that was mixed with all the other black stones. It is unusual but it has once happened before, and that was why I ignored it but this had nothing to do with the game, at least that was what i had thought. Usually when this happens the other player needs to just explain that there was an extra white stone in his Go bowl, however that horrid instructor waited for the opportune moment and then he placed the white stone in with his prisoners..._

He cheated?!

_Yes, and when I was just about to call on him because of the foul, he lied to the whole court and accused me of cheating. I was very upset and could not calm myself even as the game continued on and in the end I had lost...With my reputation tarnished and I was banished away from the capital for something that I did not commit, I... in a moment of weakness I drowned myself in the river, this had happened two days after. I wondered what would happen to my soul after that.. would it go the heaven or would I just wonder around without a body? but my attachment towards go had saved me, the yearning and regret of not being able to play anymore and not being able to reach for the hand of God, had saved me. I made a wish to Kami-sama to give me another chance and the next thing I had noticed was that I was attached onto a Goban..._

That must have been lonely...

_It was... and as days, months, even years! passed I never gave up hope for someone to find me and release me from the Goban, that was until i heard a child's voice, "why can't anyone see these stains?" the little boy had asked "This Goban appeared to be stained with so many tears. But, why is it that only I can see it?" I had been so happy, I spoke with him and because of that little child, I was able to play Igo once more.. Although i could not touch the stones, so I was content enough for him to play for him while I told him where to place the stones... His name was Kuwabara Torajiro but later in the year he took on the name Hon'nbo Shuusaku_

What happened to him? and was that his blood on the Goban?

_Unfortunately, there was an epidemic, and people had begun to get sick... He had watched over the people who had caught the illness and risked himself, in the end he did catch the illness and died a feeble and sickly death at the young age of 34... and yes it was his blood on the Goban, i was forced to go back inside the Goban when Torajiro died and I waited and waited for a long period of time, but no one had found me. When you grandfather's brother brought me, I was so happy... I tried to get him to listen to me but he couldn't then i was passed down to your grandfather..._

... Then I came, right? when I heard your voice you were happy and came back to 'life'

_Yes, that is why I am thankful to you_

The hand of god, you said it before what does it mean?

_In Igo, the hand of god is an ultimate move. The perfect, most creative and unpredictable move that could change the tides of the game with a single move, a move that would seem like only the Gods would be able to make that move... That is the hand of god.._

It sound weird... are you still searching for it?

_Yes, and if you would allow it, I will forever be grateful towards you_

Hmmm, you know? your story is really sad and very stupid, I mean why would you die for your game? but since it was sad and since you died for and since I'm stuck with you i might as well let you do what you want... Does that seem good for you? and you might want to teach me how to play since I have absolutely no clue in how to play..

_Truly? you will let me play one again? _

Yes, truly and since we're stuck together, my Name is Shindou Hikaru. Let's work together so you get to find your Hand of God

_Oh, Hikaru, I am so thankful to you! Thanks to you I will be able to live and 'play' Igo once again!_

* * *

Wow, You are really strong! that was really hard!

_Thank you Hikaru... it makes me happy to hear that_

Sai are you blushing? hahaha I guess Ghost can blush

_HIKARUU, donnnn't beee meann_

Yeah, yeah... you know? Although I love soccer this is really relaxing and I might be starting to like the game, cause whenever i play it I feel relaxed and at the same time excited.. especially when I see you happy and excited

_Really Hikaru? yay! i can teach you, is that okay? then we can play all we want!_

Yea, that would be fun

* * *

Hey Sai? See this

_Yes, what is it Hikaru?_

It's called a computer, when we were walking around in the mall I saw someone play Go with this

_Really?! how? you cannot see the placement of the lines, so how are you going to know where to place the stones?_

You have to go on the internet first, see look

_Oh! that is amazing! it like the Magic box with people I saw downstairs right?_

Yea, something like that... Now we need to make an account..

_Account? Whats that?_

Its.. ummmmm... something you need to play go with? yea, let's go with that. Anyway you can play other people with this and this way you won't ever get bored!

_Ohhhhhhhhh, are we going to play now, and there are people in the box?_

Yes, we are going to play but no, there are no people trapped inside the computer. They all have their own computer and use that to play Go.

_Hikaru, let's play! its sounds interesting!_

Alright, alright.. Now what username should we use? AH! I know

**S-A-I**

* * *

Sai do you think i'm getting better?

_Definitely, you are improving in a very fast pace_

Really? well, I still can't beat you...

_Well, then why don't you create another one of those account thing and play other people too? that way you can improve a lot more_

You think so? hmm, maybe i should try it... and grandpa is going out to salon later wanna go with him?

_He is? yay! let's go ~ HIkaruuu I love youuu_

Ahhh Sai stop glomping me you're gonna make me fallll- Never mind...

_..Hikaru?_

...

_HIKARUUUUUUU~ IM SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME _

AHH stop crying! fine i forgive you..

_Yay~! now let's go!_

* * *

Sai, is this a joke? why.. why are they so weak?Or is it that i'm already stronger than them?

_You have just improved Hikaru that's why they aren't a match for you!_

haha, thanks Sai. If i keep going like this i might even beat a pro! haha yea right, that can't be possible

_Don't think like that Hikaru! keep trying! why don't you become an Insei? that might help you grow too.._

Nahhh, I prefer playing on Net go and playing with you

_Hikaru... You are strong, you should try it_

I might Sai but not now. I will go when I'm ready

_...Alright_

* * *

_That boy was interesting wasn't he Hikaru?_

Hmmm? Touya Akira? Yea, he was really strong

_For that age?yes he is a very strong player..._

What on your mind sai?

_I'm just wondering who is stronger, you or him.._

Its probably him Sai, cause he looks like he was introduced to Go way before me

_I think he would become your rival in the future, Hikaru_

Haha really? Well we will see, won't we? Now how about a game Sai?

_Yay!_

* * *

Hey Sai? what's up with you? You don't seem very cheerful lately, even when we play a game

_Huh? really... Its just Hikaru, I... I want to play stronger and different players out in the world. Someone like Touya Meijin... Maybe I can use the Divine move against him... _

... Is that really what you want Sai? I'm Friends with Touya Akira so maybe we can arrange a game with his father for you... Do you want that?

_Do you really mean it Hikaru? Yes! Thank you Hikaru, you have always done things like this, I don't know how to repay you..._

You dont have to Sai, you being here with me is enough. Alright I will talk to Touya tomorrow and arrange a game for you

_Yay~ Hikaruuuu I love you~_

* * *

_That game was a masterpiece, we played with everything we had and although i wasn't able to Obtain the hand of god that game was truly beautiful, like how Akira is your Rival Hikaru, The Meijin is my rival and i'm truly grateful to you_

That was an amazing game, I wish i could play against you like that

_Oh but Hikaru you were amazing too_

Huh? how? you were the one playing him, I did nothing

_But you did do something Hikaru, you saw the move that not even i could have seen, and that was what saved me from being defeated_

O-oh. That hand he played... hah, thanks for the complement Sai, I'm happy to hear that, But i still can't win against you or the Meijin you know?

_I know, but that will change soon, if you keep practising... Ne, Hikaru?_

Yes Sai?

_Why don't we play a game?_

Sure

* * *

"SAI! DON'T GO! PLEASE" Cried out Hikaru

"Hikaru... Promise me" I asked

"What are you saying Sai? It's no time to be talking about something like that, Please don't leave me, please don't talk like you're going to disappear from this world! You promised me, you promised that we would be together! Was that a lie?! please don't leave me!" Hikaru cried out, yelling at the top of his but near the end his voice softened into sobs with words of please.

_'Oh Hikaru... It hurts to see you like this, if only Kamisama had let me stay a bit longer...' _I thought while tears were coming out of my eye, and as my skin became more paler, _more transparent._

"Hikaru... Oh Hikaru, Promise me, please for me... for my last wish before i leave this place, Please" I pleaded

It hurts so much leaving him like this, saying goodbye to the person you care about the most, the one you spend the most time with, The one you think that although you have rough time you will always be there with that person.

"NO! YOU AREN'T LEAVING! tell me it's a lie, tell me i'm dreaming and that you're going to wake me up from this nightmare and that i'm waking up to see your face while i make sure you're actually there!" cried Hikaru

"Hikaru... Please, don't make this harder for the both of us, please just promise me, please!?" I whispered softly as I disappeared

"A-Alright! Fine! but you have to promise me something too!" yelled Hikaru "Anything Hikaru" I replied

"Then promise me that we will meet in the future and that even if you don't remember, you would still love Go and play it with all your heart and soul! That you will be the same, never changing from the way you acted when with me?"

I smiled softly at that promise, and i nodded "I will Hikaru, I will.. Now that I have agreed to your promise will you listen to mine?"

As Hikaru nodded and said a soft Alright I spoke up " Promise me when i'm gone, you will always love _Igo _and play it because you enjoy it, don't play if you think it's for me, play it for _you. _Never think that God is is a game about defeating your opponents, just enjoy it with your friends and rivals, and enjoy yourself and become happy" I cried

"Hikaru... Oh Hikaru, I will miss you!" Hikaru cried along with me while nodding his head

"I will miss you too Sai, I-I hope to see you again!" I began to fade when I thought of something

"Hikaru, look at me, I-I will give this fan. I will give it you so that this reminds you of me, and use it for your motivation! just remember that within this Fan, I will always be with you..." As Hikaru reached to grab the fan, my hand disappeared and he watched me disappear into thin air in front of him.

The Last thing I saw was that Hikaru was looking at me and clutching my -No, His- Fan tightly and crying out my name, as the world began to fade I let my final words reach him

"_I will always remember you Hikaru, and hope that you will to remember me, I love you Otouto" _

_As the words reached him, I saw him smile while saying words that will forever remain in my heart "As will I Aniue, I love you"_

* * *

Omake : #1

"Damnit!" Hikaru yelled when he fell on top of his computer "Damnit! F-ing bloody thing!" He cursed, as he stood up checking his computer

"oh thank god, this damn computer didn't Break!"

"Ne Hikaru?" Sai whined

"What is it sai?" Hikaru sighed and turned to stare at him

"What does Damn mean? or F-ing? and where is the 'bloody thing'?" Sai innocently asked

Hikaru froze for a few moment and then groaned "Saiiii, why did you have to ask that?! I don't want to explain something like that to you, You're too innocent!"

* * *

**A/N** I Know it seems like Miles Across the Universe, and yes I used it as inspiration but please don't flame


End file.
